


and bonfires lit up the shores

by kazahaya0



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahaya0/pseuds/kazahaya0
Summary: Hyoudou barely knew the Minamisawa before this one, the one who left his team and his city. The one who was so unhappy he had to start anew far away.





	and bonfires lit up the shores

Books scattered about the floor, the table, even on the corners of the bed. A moonless night.

It is all Minamisawa’s fault, as usual. Even the moonless night, somehow. It just has to be. Minamisawa said he would help, Minamisawa promised he would do half the work, he said he would, he said he should afterall, as vice captain. But, obviously they barely began the training menus, but alas, they ended up on Hyoudou’s dorm lazing about, making out and undressing slowly.

Minamisawa stole Hyoudou’s hoodie again, his favorite one too. The one he takes to jog in the forest, filled with the scent of pine wood, sweat, soap and now something foreign and appetizing, Minamisawa’s own scent. It lingers on Hyoudou’s room, intoxicating and pervasive. Hyoudou closes his eyes, his self-restraint dissipating like smoke in the near dark room.

It is too late into the night already, and Minamisawa purrs into Hyoudou’s ear. They will do the menus tomorrow, there is always tomorrow. Minamisawa welcomes Hyoudou with a chuckle when Hyoudou takes him ravenously. He holds the bigger boy in place, tight between his naked legs, wearing nothing but his jacket as they rub their cocks together.

Their only light the yellowish tone of Hyoudou’s bedside lamp, coloring their skin golden.

Hyoudou fucks him so hard that evening, Minamisawa lays there a while breatheless. He whimpers like a kitten, his usual smirk smoothed into gasped breaths, Hyoudou’s big sized jacket draping around his shoulders like an open kimono and his bangs covering his honeyed eyes. He almost seems innocent like this, pink lips and pink nipples exposed and body spent, murmuring Hyoudou’s name as his heartbeat calms down and Hyoudou reaches down to kiss his forehead, parting his bangs aside with his thumb.

He loves seeing Minamisawa in every way, shape or form, but like this, it is one of his favorite scenes, a secret he holds dear. Minamisawa sprawled like a helpless maiden. A weird sense of pride arises in his chest, and he takes Minamisawa into his arms and they lay chest to chest recovering their breath. He feels their bodies sticking together from the sweat, hard muscle against a soft elegant torso. His own load slippering through Minamisawa’s legs as he pulls off, damping the bed.

He feels fulfilled like this, Minamisawa spent on his tummy and contently biting and kissing at his lips softly. Hyoudou lets his hair be petted like a bull just tamed, a docile beast kissing at Minamisawa’s breast. When in reality it was Minamisawa who was tamed also, who was filled so hard he cried when he came, whose mouth worded only _more_ and _faster_ at different measures before.

They cling to each other in their sleep.

Minamisawa likes to turn their interactions at school into games, into ‘come hither’ looks, sleek gestures after practice, eyes only Hyoudou can decipher. He is more open to the team, chatting small talk without fear. He is more open especially to Hyoudou, to whom he has both opened his legs and his heart. And Hyoudou barely knows what he needs to do, but at the same time his body does, his body waits patiently. School hours are sacred, sugared with brief flirting. But the evenings and sunday afternoons are something else altogether.

Hyoudou feels a change in himself. His shoulders more relaxed, his posture less stoic. It feels good to have someone to hold on to, to have this feeling in his chest like a fire, warming up all his body from the winter outside. Minamisawa’s hands run through his back sometimes, caressing him when everybody is out of the shower and the locker room and it is only the two of them, and Hyoudou feels his own stomach drop with hunger, a hunger strong enough to push Minamisawa against the shower tiles and take him whole.

Or the smallest of things. A smile in the hallways from far away. Glances during meals, a trained smile and a trained answer. A word, a phrase that means something else, a shared joke. A whisper here and there and the feeling of butterflies on their stomachs. The feeling of keeping a secret, of keeping Minamisawa close to his heart. And then, the other things, the ones that make Hyoudou's breathing change. Minamisawa touching just briefly the nape of Hyoudou’s neck as he leaves the school library, book in hand and hoodie on. Hyoudou’s hoodie.

Minamisawa shows to his room after curfew, wearing a white shirt and boxers, half asleep. He waited until everyone was dozing off. He cuddles Hyoudou as soon as his captain opens the door. He isn’t their captain when they’re together like this, Minamisawa doesn’t want him to be. He wants to lace his fingers into Hyoudou’s, pushing him with his small frame, suddenly his sleepy gaze so powerful. They fall on the sheets and the duvet, the small framed dorm bed barely holding the both of them.

Minamisawa fits right under Hyoudou’s arms, his knees up to his stomach in a curled up ball, as if he is defending himself to the world and trusts only Hyoudou to keep him there, afloat, safe. Nobody would believe him if they saw each other like this; afterall Hyoudou is so strong, Minamisawa is so proud. Hyoudou’s hands are big and they pat Minamisawa’s back, the nape of his neck, the curl of his face.

Nobody ever sees Minamisawa like this, Hyoudou is lucky to be allowed so. To be allowed to hold Minamisawa when his claws retreat, when his guard is down, when his kisses are at the most tender, when all Minamisawa wants is for Hyoudou to either make slow love to him or to kiss him harshly or both. Or when Minamisawa demands a hug and that’s all they do until both fall asleep, comfortable in each other. Or another one of Hyoudou's favorites, when they're talking or going over school things, regular things and Minamisawa laughs. And his laughter softens his gaze and he smiles so openly; the smile clears up his eyes, so often clouded in riddles and something else.

He used to leave so soon, but he stays late now, until morning or midday, holding tight to Hyoudou like a big teddy bear. Like it has always been this way.

Hyoudou barely knew the Minamisawa before this one, the one who left his team and his city. The one who was so unhappy he had to start anew far away. Minamisawa avoids talking about it, but there is a pain in his eyes when his silences become too obvious and his memories must flood to some place far away from there. Hyoudou realizes it, caresses his face softly without speaking. He traces his fingers above Minamisawa’s nipple, right to his heart, he kisses him there and Minamisawa’s eyes flutter as if he is still getting used to these feelings, to these emotions, to the fact Hyoudou holds him and doesn’t want to let him go. What would have Hyoudou done if he hadn’t met Minamisawa, if Minamisawa hadn’t come to him?

He tries not to think. He tries not to wonder.

Hyoudou has said he loved Minamisawa, once, twice.

He wonders if Minamisawa remembers sometimes, when they fight, when there is a misunderstanding, when stern Hyoudou clashes with poised Minamisawa. It is all Hyoudou thinks about, afterwards as he jogs his exhaustion away; how he will make it up to him, every sensation new and unseen. Minamisawa unsure how to read him yet, too defensive, always expecting a betrayal or a change of heart. Hyoudou feels that fear emanating from him and it saddens him. 

Minamisawa’s walls were brought up so high it had to take a man like Hyoudou to be allowed in, to help tear them apart just a little. So they meet midpoint. Until one of them is ready to do it, to lace their fingers together again and sleep in each other’s’ arms, protected from the world.

Sometimes he wonders if Minamisawa heard him when he said he loved him, once, twice.

There was no response, only a wide-eyed look, a deep kiss and a fast beating heart. Hyoudou is patient, his feelings clear and his words never ornamental. He means what he says but he does not expect others to be the same way as he.

He doesn’t demand answers if they are not to be his, not from Minamisawa. He will answer when he wishes to.

He wonders, and wonders.

His thoughts accumulate, they stick to his skin like questions left unanswered, like sweat in the summer when he runs up the mountains.

But then, as evening comes, Minamisawa is by his bedroom door, fragile and waiting. A runaway from his own room, who doesn’t need excuses like “let’s work on the menus” or “can you help me with this one class?”.

Hyoudou's hoodie making him seem so small, covering all but his thighs, the curve of his bruised knees. His smirk gone, his armor composed only of Hyoudou’s stolen jacket, dark against his pale shoulders and zipped to the top. But not for long, not until Minamisawa is pushing Hyoudou on the bed, revealing only his boxers underneath the open jacket. There is barely any Hyoudou’s smells in the jacket by now, it’s all Minamisawa.

He waits for Hyoudou to touch him, to kiss him, he waits for an invitation.

His face is unreadable and his eyes are pained almost, stung with hesitation, but Hyoudou understands him then and takes him into his arms.

He wonders if Minamisawa will be able to say it out loud. Once, twice. Maybe someday. He is not in a rush.

And as Minamisawa leaves him the next day, stolen jacket covering his shoulders properly, hair neat and combed to the side, a smirk on his pink lips and a kiss, Hyoudou knows.


End file.
